


But I'd be yours if you'd be mine

by nataljanoir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark!Molly, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataljanoir/pseuds/nataljanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly decides to finally take the first step of her Becoming</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'd be yours if you'd be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ed was my lovely beta
> 
> title is from Lovers of the Light by Mumford and Sons  
> yes that's a Red Dragon reference , also i may or may not continue this i kinda have the plot in my head but writing is hard 
> 
> and every comment is much appreciated

When Molly woke up that morning, she knew. She knew that this will be her last day as just Molly. This will be the day when something’s going to change at last. Even though she woke up feeling the exact same thing for at least a month now, Molly was determined to change her fate. To finally act on her deepest, darkest impulses. The reasons why those impulses have been repressed were always some kind of a mystery to her, but in the end she always came up with the same answer: she was afraid. Afraid of Sherlock Holmes.

 

Today was different. When she got into the morgue she found an old friend lying on her table. Well, not friend, co-worker more like, but still, she had known the man for 5 years. “He was nice” was the only thing Molly knew about him though. His death made her wonder. Who will be the next resident IT guy in the hospital? Surely someone younger and more capable than him… When she last spoke to him, he had been talking about floppy disks for fuck’s sake…

 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until later that day, and even then, she just felt that something wasn’t _quite right._ It felt as if the power dynamics changed, and she was the only one who didn’t know ~~n~~ it yet.

 

Three hours after her official work time ended , she was still buried in paperwork, more than ever. She was exhausted and just wanted to get home to Toby, drink a glass of wine in front of the telly, when everything basically collapsed on top of her. She was typing some poor guy’s cause of death into the administration system, when the ancient brick that she called a computer gave up.

 

“Oh my God, not now, please not now!” Molly cried out in a truly desperate manner at the now completely dead computer, because she had absolutely no idea, whether the hospital had already hired a new IT tech or not. She called the IT department nonetheless, and she was all the more surprised when someone answered her call at 10 PM.

 

“Erhm, hi, hello, I’m Molly Hooper from downstairs, and my computer just suddenly died and I’m really in the middle of something so could you take a look at it please?” she sputtered.

“Oh okay, but what does downstairs mean?” asked a rather lovely Irish accent over the line.

“Morgue” came the furious reply from Molly. “OK, I’ll be down in a minute” replied the Irish

 

Molly was in the middle of a mental breakdown when the IT tech arrived. The first thing she noticed about him were his eyes. His huge brown eyes. And oh my God, that voice was even lovelier in person.

“Hello, I’m Molly” she waved awkwardly

“Well, hello to you too, lovely! I’m Jim.” Molly took his hand as he extended it towards hers. That was the moment when she knew what was going to happen that night. This nice young man would be perfect for her. It felt  as if a million tiny hands were caressing her brain from the inside. _This is how it must feel like to do drugs_ \- she thought. Then, a plan was set into motion.

 

“Can you really fix it? It’s extremely important, and I just want to go home and drink a glass of wine” she said.

“Long day, was it?” asked Jim.

“Yes, a terribly long one to be honest. And I’m surprised to see that the hospital already found a new tech… I was just performing the autopsy on your predecessor this morning” she noticed that he wasn’t uncomfortable around corpses, he was calmer than most men when they came downstairs, usually the morgue crept people out. _Something must be wrong with him, surely._ _But what?_

 

While they chatted along, Jim fixed her computer and asked her “Would you mind some company with that glass of wine?”

“Well, why not? Meet me outside in twenty.”  Molly was hooked on this man in a way she didn’t think was possible. And the plan swiftly moved forward.

 

Although she always thought she was normal, she was well aware of what society would think of her if they knew what she was inside. How _curious_ she was.

 

Tonight was not the night, and she knew that too. Tonight she was just going to play.

And once the time came, she’d know it. The night when she would embrace her true self.

She was always fascinated by death. The fact that something was so alive, moving, _feeling_ , can become an empty vessel in a blink of an eye. She was curios how they would react to her movements if they were still alive… curious about how the scalpel would cut through gently, but still with force, first the sub-cutis would give way and as she applies more force, the muscles. She hadn’t dared tell anyone what was locked up in the deepest pits of her mind. She knew that if she had the chance to perform an autopsy on a still living person – obviously she would keep them conscious – she’d like it. She’d ask questions. Ask how they feel in that essential moment when they can see their own chests ripped open before their eyes. The moment they realize they are going to die.

 

They met outside the hospital twenty minutes later, and she somehow knew that he was onto something about her, and this made her like her little game even more. Would he know when it’s time to get out of her sight, or was he one for danger, even if it was most likely to kill him?

 

They agreed to go to the nearby bar, and as they walked Molly talked about herself mostly, not sparing any time for questions. As she was talking about that “ridiculously obnoxious guy in that fucking coat of his” she noticed that Jim must know something about him too, because he was just as angry at him as she was.

 

“Why do you hate him so much?” Jim asked, but luckily for Molly – this wasn’t a question she could answer honestly – they arrived at the bar.

“Oh, we’re here” said Molly instead of an answer, and they went in. After a quick glance around she was sure that no one she knew from the hospital was here that night. They got a small corner table, and Jim ordered her a glass of fine cabernet sauvignon and a whiskey for himself. Those first two innocent glasses were followed by an immense amount of tequila shots, and now they were shouting their insults about Sherlock, and Molly suddenly realised what was bothering her this whole time. _How the fuck does he know so many things about Sherlock? He’s IT and this is his first day…_ It was almost two o’clock by then, so she changed the subject.

 

“I really should go home… I have so much paperwork still, and I do have to sleep off the tequila to be honest” she said cheerfully “it was really nice talking to you, but I really should go now…”

“Well, if you have to go then go, but I’m not letting you walk home alone, I hope you understand that.” said Jim. It was nice to know that chivalry was not dead after all, even though she did not need protection. And the plan moved ever so swiftly forward with the least effort from her. _Something’s not right._

 

They decided to walk to Molly’s flat; it was nice, just to walk beside someone in complete silence without worrying about what they were thinking. Molly just didn’t care tonight. She was finally going to have some _fun._ When they reached the steps leading up to the front door she fumbled with her keys a little bit, hoping Jim would get the signs.

“Ehrm… Do you wanna’ come up for a cup of coffee or something?” she stuttered. “With pleasure.” The grin on Jim’s face was somewhat unsettling, deepening the feeling in Molly that something was just not quite right with this man. They only took two steps inside, and they were already filled with lust. Jim could barely contain himself from ripping Molly’s clothes off completely, and as her hands were unbuttoning his trousers his hands were exploring her body in a way, that was completely new to her. She could feel his greed, and lust. But was it the same kind of lust as hers?

“Bedroom. Now. Clothes off, sit on the edge of the bed.” Molly ordered his rather excited partner.

 

Usually this kind of behaviour made Jim furious, nobody orders him around. His teacher tried it once, it didn’t end well. But he saw something in her. The way she talked about Sherlock implied that she was special. At this point, he had no idea why, but he was sure as the evening progressed so would his understanding of Molly Hooper’s mind.

 

While Jim was undressing in her bedroom, she walked to the little cabinet in her living room. She glanced down at the little nineteenth century silver box, and knew that her little present was going to be of use after all. She got it from her parents as a graduation present, and she had a feeling this was not what they had in mind when they gave it to her. They thought it would sit in the cabinet forever to look at. _But to use it? It was sad that the thought never even crossed their mind_ – Molly thought. She was always the overlooked one in the family, even after she got her medical degree. Everybody told her, that she’s not a real doctor, purely because she doesn’t cure people. They don’t realise that in order to know what killed someone you have to be on top of your profession, for the dead cannot tell you their problems.

 

When she got back to the bedroom Jim was obediently sitting on the edge of the bed and she saw that the situation has somewhat changed. Things were definitely harder when she left him alone. She didn’t blame him, and now she wanted to play.

“On your stomach.” her order was now performed without hesitation.

 

She took out her favourite scalpel, and positioned her naked self on Jim’s backside.

She spared a moment to admire Jim’s upper body, he was lean but strong, and all his muscles were beautifully defined. Not overly so, just so you could see where everything belongs perfectly. Oh, if she could’ve studied anatomy on this man. The silence was almost awkward as she placed the scalpel religiously on his right shoulder blade, and as she made the first cut slowly she realised she was wet.

 

“Turn around.” she almost didn’t recognize her own voice it was so hoarse, but Jim happily obliged and she saw that things were going well for him too. _The bastard’s enjoying this._ Molly – never letting go of the scalpel – reached to the bedside table, and pulled out a condom from the top drawer. She rolled it on with one hand, then positioned herself on top of Jim, and each thrust was accompanied by one single cut, and as she was caressing his upper body, she couldn’t help herself, and kissed away the slowly oozing blood from Jim’s many wounds from that night.

 

The next morning, she woke in terror. She was alone in her bed, her duvet and sheet were bloody all over, but she was alone in it. _This isn’t right_ – was her first thought that morning, and then she started to remember. She was with Jim last night, Jim, from IT. But where’s he gone? Her first reaction was to call him, then she remembered that she didn’t have his number yet. She made her way into the small kitchen to get a glass of water that could maybe dull her headache, when she noticed the note on her bedside table:

 

Darling, we have so much in common.  
-JM


End file.
